parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
It's Called A Hustle, Sweetheart (Simba and Kate)
"It's Called A Hustle, Sweetheart" is an original song by Phase Awesomeness, and is sung by Adult Simba (The Lion King) and Kate (Alpha and Omega). In it, the Royalphas/Wildpride duo, featuring The Awesome Anthros (Johnny Johnson, Samson "Smartstuff/Calculus" Maxwells and Reynold "Bearen" Michaels), reflect on the true meaning of Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps' famous catchphrase in Zootopia. Lyrics Verse 1 (Kate): So, you've made it to Zootopia, The place anyone can be Almost anything they want to Where you'll find your destiny You've become an officer now And you already have a case There's nothing, it seems, to keep you back In this wonderful place Pre-chorus (Simba): But remember, this isn't a drive by You still must watch out for the sly guys Who love to take advantage of people like you And leave you hanging when they're through Chorus (Simba and Kate): It's called a hustle, sweetheart There's no more truthful statement to say Life can hurt you sometimes It takes guts to make your way What you do will come right back in your face You're not the only one running life's race So better have a strong comeback Or learn to play the part It's called a hustle, sweetheart Verse 2 (Simba): So, you think you live the smooth life A true artist of every con It's so heartless but oh, so lucrative No one ever seems to catch on One single person thinks she's figured you out But she helped you, which just goes to show How vulnerable you really think she is And how much she doesn't know Pre-chorus (Kate): But those thoughts will come back to taunt you Your words will return to haunt you And when you think it couldn't get worse and you're left to pout Who knows? You might just be helping her out! (Johnny and Samson: Oh, SNAP!) Chorus 2x (Simba and Kate): It's called a hustle, sweetheart There's no more truthful statement to say Life can hurt you sometimes It takes guts to make your way What you do will come right back in your face You're not the only one running life's race So better have a strong comeback Or learn to play the part It's called a hustle, sweetheart Bridge (Johnny Johnson): It's called a hustle, sweetheart We're all hustling, so it's best to make your own start We were made to live intentionally There's no need to feel like you're alone So when you see someone trying to make their mark Just let them know they're not on their own Interlude/Spoken Word (Samson Maxwells): A hustle is defined as having "the courage, confidence, self-belief, and self-determination to go out there and work it out until you find the opportunities you want in life". So, when you tell someone, "It's called a hustle," after you've made a sly move, you're basically putting them in their place by saying, "I've come this far to get where I am in life. You?" But that neglects the fact that people are out there every day making a hustle, trying to survive, be something, get somewhere. So, think twice, because who knows? You might just get hustled. Rap (Reynold "Bearen" Michaels): Yo, it's called a hustle, sweetheart We're all tryna make it somewhere, tryna learn the art Each situation's different, every story unique That's why we're made with different minds to apply our own tweaks You can't just stand around and judge somebody else For doing something you wouldn't have the guts to do yourself We all make mistakes, and life may knock you down sometimes But just try everything until you reach your finish line Chorus 2x (Simba and Kate): It's called a hustle, sweetheart There's no more truthful statement to say Life can hurt you sometimes It takes guts to make your way What you do will come right back in your face You're not the only one running life's race So better have a strong comeback Or learn to play the part It's called a hustle, sweetheart Ending: Johnny: Yes, sir. You better believe it. Simba and Kate: It's called a hustle, sweetheart. (Simba and Kate musically vocalize.) Samson: We're all hustling. What's your hustle? Bearen: It's called a hustle... Simba and Kate: Sweetheart. Trivia * This is Simba and Kate's first Phase Awesomeness song together. This is also the first appearance of The Awesome Anthros as a group. * This is also Samson's second role in a song since "You Know What I Mean" by the Takeoff 25. * Bearen singularly appears for his rapping role in this song. Normally, he would do so with Nick and Kiara. * Johnny also has a supporting role in this song, serving as the singer of the bridge. Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs Category:Songs Category:Parodies Category:Zootopia Movie Spoof